


This Is Not Really Happening

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stranger [6]
Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: F/M, See Notes for Additional Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Things are getting kind of gross.





	This Is Not Really Happening

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Unreality/mental manipulation, suicide/self harm, coercive sex, body horror, elder neglect. This is a rough one, folks.
> 
> Music: Cornflake Girl by Tori Amos


End file.
